Donnie's Honeymoon at the Reynolds' Estate
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: Part of 'Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood' series. Donnie and Jayne spend a week at her father's estate just out of New York City for their honeymoon. Warning: This is M rated. Contains newly-weds and their honeymoon activities! Be warned! 2K14 Universe.


**Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood: Donnie's Honeymoon**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. Honeywell is a fictitious town I made up, so any resemblances are pure coincidence.

Any shops mentioned belong to their owners. I'm not receiving any kickbacks, I simply Googled them, and added them as the type of shops that Jayne would likely use. Check them out if you want pictures of anything mentioned.

 **Warning:** Contains possible: violence, coarse language, and definite sexual content (It's a honeymoon).

 **I do try my best to keep things tasteful, but if you are easily offended or a child please don't read. This should be appropriate for the average older teenager.**

* * *

000

If you're one of the _ **'Eliminators'**_ please go torment someone else. I will not be taking down any of my existing stories due to your criticism, as I feel that you are being controlling not helpful.

I feel that you do not have the mandate to police stories, in the manner that you have been doing. I also wonder if you actually read the stories you police in their entirety to gain context, or merely use the search engine to find 'offensive' words to complain about.

I did have a quick look at your forum, to see what sort of people I was dealing with. While I agree on some stories mentioned, I think you are actually being far too OCD about things in some cases.

In addition, did you realise that you are giving those interested in 'offensive' stories a one-stop location to find that material? Your forum might actually backfire on you in the long term.

If anyone has a problem with the content of one of my stories, please send me a pm. I rarely change what I've already written, but I do accept constructive criticism.

Please _do_ tell me what content offends, and why. Don't do what _**'catspats31'**_ did, and simply quote (cut and paste no less!) the 'rules' at me. That was not helpful, when I re-read my work, trying to see what the issue was.

* * *

000

 **A/N:** These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph & Donnie), & 17 (Mikey) respectively. Jayne is 16 and Married!

Sorry about the rant above. I was seriously annoyed by the sanctimonious review I got, and the lack of actual detail on what exactly offended them.

000

Ironically if you wish to read the latest in 'inappropriate material', please check out the Eliminator's Forum.

They have helpfully published a list of the latest picks on the Community:

 **Home Community General Reportable offense!**

Please support their victims, and give then positive reviews where appropriate!

000

 _ **If you have anyone sending you threats or unwelcome cyber-bullying, you can block them in your account settings under 'block users'.**_

* * *

000

 **Sunday 12 April**

000

 **Jayne's POV**

The weather outside this morning was fine but cold. I eased my way out of bed to the bathroom, as my husband continued to snore happily.

It felt odd, being in my childhood bedroom with Donnie, but after I had dressed for training, I slipped down to the ballroom to practice my kata.

Duncan greeted me on the stairs, and I told him to let Donnie sleep as long as he wanted, and that when he was ready, Donnie preferred a sweet breakfast and black sweet coffee to drink.

000

I warmed up then proceeded to work on my _Tantōjutsu_ kata for an hour, before finishing with an hour's meditation.

I fed Rub and Dub, who I'd brought back with me for the week, then went to clean myself up for the day, before getting my own breakfast.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I woke up with the sun hitting me in the face, and no wife. It was mid-morning, so I got up and took a shower, before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

"Good morning Mr Hamato, would you like your breakfast served in the morning room?" Duncan respectfully asked, as he saw me heading down the main staircase.

"Um...yeah, that would be great." I replied, following as he led the way.

Mrs Carpenter served up a delicious breakfast of waffles, with lashings of syrup, powdered sugar, butter, and berries. Duncan accompanied it with the best Espresso I've ever had the privilege to drink.

"Wow Duncan, what type of coffee is this, it's fantastic!" I enthused, as I took a deep draught of it.

"Panama Ironman Camilina Geisha, by Klatch Coffee. It's considered the best in the world in the 2014 world review of coffees." Duncan smiled indulgently at my gleaming eyes, as I memorised the name of the coffee.

"Delicious!" I pronounced, as I tucked into the waffles.

Jane soon joined me, and sighed theatrically, as she saw my plate of animal product contaminated food.

"I'll brush my teeth afterwards!" I promised sheepishly, as I went to pour myself some more coffee. Duncan beat me to it, so I just let him do his job, and focused on my food and talking to my darling wife, after thanking him.

000

Jayne gave me a tour of the entire estate after breakfast, enabling me to make a secret but thorough examination of the security systems on the estate.

After a delicious lunch of salad, with crunchy croutons, we worked on Jayne's homework, then her additional nursing studies for the rest of the afternoon.

Dinner was a far more formal affair than I was used to, but Jayne and Duncan happily coached me along, with the correct etiquette, and Duncan was kind enough to lend me his book on correct servant/master protocols for the evening.

Jayne and I spent an entirely pleasurable evening with our respective books, as Jayne did her pre-reading for Okāsan, and I tried to learn everything I could about how to correctly address servants, masters, and their relationship with one another.

I smiled to myself, as a ninja should always know how to blend in. We'd never had a reason to learn much disguise skills beyond covering our turtle appearance, and now, with the prosthetic heads we are able to go more deeply into _Hensojutsu_ than ever before.

000

Since it was a school night, we got to bed reasonably early. We made love gently, and I curled myself around her, and contentedly went to sleep.

000

 **Monday 13 April**

000

 **Jayne's POV**

Since it was our honeymoon, Don and I decided to do our training time together this morning. We'd brought some weapons home with us, so we worked on my _Bōjutsu_ skills this morning.

Breakfast was fruit salad, and Thomas took me to school shortly afterwards.

000

Tina filled me in on the goings on at the lair, and we had a NYTBA meeting to plan at lunchtime, which we worked on. Otherwise, school was fairly boring.

Of course, I had to update the school on my new status as a married woman, which shocked the headmaster, but everything went smoothly.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

Since Crystal is at the Lair this week, Daniel and I are updating the security system. I've spoken to all the servants, and they've given me valuable inside information on Crystal's attempts to sneak her lover's past it. I show them what I mapped out, and they have agreed with my assessment.

It's been decided to leave the existing system in place, and to install a second, secret system, known only to the senior household and our clan, to provide additional gap and overlap security.

000

We finish the perimeter installation by 2:00pm, giving us long enough to get everything out of sight, and me washed up, before Jayne gets home from School.

When Jayne walks in with her school bag, I'm immersed in a friendly game of billiards with Duncan.

"Hey Jaynie, coming to watch me lose at Billiards?" I mumble with a sparkle in my eyes.

"I hope Duncan isn't hustling you, he used to hustle Crystal when we were kids. He always got all her sweeties." Jayne replied, as she studied the table.

"No, we're just playing a friendly game to pass the time." I potted the next ball in the right corner pocket.

The game was soon over, and after thanking Duncan, I helped Jayne with her homework, before we decided to get some more _Tantōjutsu_ training in before Dinner.

After dinner, we played an intense game of scrabble, before I helped her with organising her NYTBA meeting for this Saturday.

000

 **Jayne's POV**

I came home to find them in the Billiard room, playing billiards. Duncan seems to have decided to take Donnie under his wing, and teach him the ways of the upper classes.

"Hey Jaynie, coming to watch me lose at Billiards?" Donnie mumbles at me, focusing on beating the household's resident master billiard player.

I don't have the heart to tell Donnie, Duncan held the _World Billiards Title_ at one point. It's very rarely could anyone beat him.

"I hope Duncan isn't hustling you, he used to hustle Crystal when we were kids. He always got all her sweeties." I replied, studying the table, to find holes in both their games.

I'm impressed by the accuracy of Donnie's shots, as is Duncan. It isn't often that Duncan has anyone worthy to play against, so I can tell he's enjoying the game immensely.

Momma, used to say that when Daddy and Duncan started playing, it was as if they were in their own world, but Donnie smiles at me after every shot he takes, and certainly doesn't ignore me as Daddy did to Momma.

"No, we're just playing a friendly game to pass the time." Donnie said, as he sunk his next ball.

000

Donnie was a real dear, helping me with my biology homework. We got it quickly out of the way, before we spent two hours doing Tantōjutsu training, with Donnie focusing on my self-defence, and disarming my opponents with a Tantō.

000

"What's this?!" I asked, recognising Donnie's lentil pie.

"Mrs Hamato, Mr Hamato requested Lentil Pie for dinner. He provided Doris with the recipe." Duncan spoke quietly, but I could tell that he was secretly amused.

"Tell her thank you from me," I smiled warmly at him, as I tucked into my delicious pie.

I don't think I'll tell Donnie, that our Cook actually made the pie even better that he usually does, but then she has all the proper tools.

"Duncan, could you ask Doris to make me up a list of all the appropriate kitchenware needed for a Kitchen. Once Mikey moves downstairs, he'll take all his kitchen implements with him, so I'm thinking Donnie and I will head out tomorrow afternoon to get the appropriate kitchenware for our apartment."

"An excellent idea Mrs Hamato, I will advise her of your request." Duncan poured our drinks and left us to eat.

Donnie and I ended up talking about spelling and crosswords for the rest of dinner, Donnie challenging me to a game of scrabble after dinner.

000

We set up the scrabble board in the library, and spent an hour and a half trying to out-manoeuvre one another across the board. Things got really intense at one point, as we argued good-naturedly about the spelling of the more obscure words, but otherwise it was a great game.

Donnie was great about helping me with the finer details of this coming weekend's NYTBA meeting.

000

Due to the early start I needed due to school, our lovemaking was brief, but well appreciated. I love being curled into Donnie's arms at the end of every night.

000

 **Tuesday 14 April**

000

 **Jayne's POV**

Today went by a similar routine as yesterday. We woke up, trained in _Tantōjutsu_ , had breakfast, then I went to School with Thomas.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I waited for Jayne to disappear out of sight this morning for school, before heading to the garage when Daniel and I were working.

I wired in the central controller for the system, programmed it, before we worked with Gerald to hide the cameras and sensors in the gardens around the house and Crystal's guesthouse.

"Miss Crystal's not going to be happy when she finds out we're getting better at spotting those drop-kicks she keeps bringing home." Gerald grinned, as we bedded in the cameras.

I'd put water proof cameras attached to the garden sprinkler system, automating it so that Gerald could dictate the conditions for each plant in his garden from his Smartphone.

The smart sensors I'd picked up at the expo, and the robotic sprinklers giving the gardener better control over his employer's garden, and providing me with a useful place to hide my surveillance cameras.

000

All traces of our security work were hidden, by the time Jayne came home of course, and I was helping Gerald with digging over the vegetable garden.

"Looking good Donnie, I'm glad you haven't been too bored, while I'm at school." Jayne chirped, as she watched me appreciatively.

"Not at all Jayne, I'm enjoying the change of scenery immensely." I grinned at her.

"Lad's been a great help. Him and Danny, been helping me all day. All the flowerbeds are ready for the season, and, I just need him to finish this bed, and I'll have all the beds ready for the summer vegetable crops as well." Gerald gave a satisfied sigh, as he surveyed the almost completed kitchen garden.

Jayne headed inside to change, and the three of us shared a look on conspiracy, before quickly finishing our digging. What Jaynie doesn't know, won't get me scolded!

000

I decided we were going out today for training, so we headed into the city with Thomas, to an indoor rock-climbing wall. I was 'headed' for the occasion, and we had an absolute ball, as it was really quiet, with only a couple of other experienced climbers in the other area.

000

After the rock-climbing, we headed back to the lair, for showers and to change. Leo filled me in on Raph's antics in Honeywell, which had Jayne rolling her eyes, telling me I'm not doing anything about Raph's new venture until next week.

We left to spend some time at the theatre. I'd gotten us tickets to the NYU's classic production of _'The Frogs, The Women, and the Wasps'_. I'd read the originals, but was delighted to spend a couple of hours at the theatre with Jayne.

We did browse a couple of kitchenware shops while we waited for the plays to start, but we decided to leave Williams-Sonoma until Wednesday.

We had lively debate on the way back to the estate for the night, as I educated her on 'The Comedies'.

000

 **Jayne's POV**

I enjoyed the rock-climbing, but I was not impressed when we went to the lair to change, and found out that Raph has volunteered Donnie for some work out of town.

Donnie took me to see a bunch of short plays, which I couldn't really understand, but I was grateful on the way home when he patiently explained them to me. I asked lots of questions, and Donnie was happy to 'educate me' on the importance of 'the Comedies' in classic literature.

We got home and made love, before curling up to sleep for the evening. I'm so proud of Donnie. He's actually sleeping at night. I hope I can keep this up once we are back at the lair.

000

 **Wednesday 15 April**

000

 **Donnie's POV**

This morning's routine went off without a problem, with me reminding Jayne she wanted to go kitchenware shopping after school.

Once Jayne was gone, Daniel and I went back to wiring in the security system. We added extra cameras and sensors to Crystal's guesthouse today, and had it completely wired in and tested by lunchtime. I was allowed to eat lunch in the kitchen, so I could ask Doris questions about the devices we would be shopping for this afternoon.

"No, a potato ricer is used to mash potatoes. A potato masher is used to squash berries to make jam." Doris tried to explain, as Daniel and I tucked into a meal of pork butterfly-steaks and salad.

"Shouldn't it be called a berry masher then?" I replied, slightly confused.

I was grateful when Daniel offered to come with us, and help navigate the kitchenware shops. Both he and Thomas had washed enough dishes in Doris's kitchen to know one implement from another.

000

After lunch, we began working on wiring up all the working areas of the house for additional security. The servants would be able to monitor everything from Smartphone's, so anyone not authorised in the servants areas would be able to be caught quickly.

000

When Jayne got home, I was sitting in Library, reading the shopping list. I'd already looked up the website and noted some of the smart kitchen technology.

We headed to Williams-Sonoma, and found a multitude of kitchen gadgets. We had three trolleys stacked high with everything on the list, plus, I added a couple of gadgets that appealed to me as well.

The first was a set of _Sous Vide_ equipment, as I'd read the online reviews, and thought it would be a handy tool for vegan cooking. The second was a _Chef's Choice Electric Egg Cooker_ , for mornings when I wanted boiled eggs. The third was a brand-new _Magimix by Robot-Coupe Vision Toaster_ , because I've never managed to have a toaster where I could watch the toast while it cooks before. I'll just have to keep it in my workshop, to prevent Leo-shaped accidents.

Jayne had a great deal of fun picking out designs on the cutlery and crockery, and I was grateful that Thomas had come along as well, as there was no way that Jayne could have pushed the third trolley once it was full.

Judge Reynolds was laughing at our trolley convoy, as I'd texted him to tell him what we were up to, so he'd come out to watch his baby girl buy up half the store. He'd brought an amused Casey with the van, so that we could offload the stuff back at the lair (with strict instructions not to open anything on pain of Jayne's ire!).

We headed home afterwards to dinner, training, and homework.

000

 **Jayne's POV**

Daddy was laughing his head off when we got to the checkouts at the store. He could barely pull himself together long enough to pay for the kitchenware. I smiled at him and cheekily told him I still had the linen to buy, which made him groan theatrically.

Still we were able to load everything in the Red van, for Daddy and Casey to take home, before the rest of us went back to the estate.

000

Once we got home, Donnie and I had dinner, before tackling my homework, and spending some time training in _Seishin Teki Kyoyo_.

We were both too tired to make love tonight, after spending all that time in the store, so we kissed and cuddled up to sleep.

000

 **Thursday 16 April**

000

 **Donnie's POV**

After Jayne left for school, Daniel and I finished wiring all the new house sensors. Now we only have some additional sensors and cameras in the house's approach, and the wider grounds and we will have a complete comprehensive system, that even Raph would have difficulty getting past.

Letty also had helped me today, by boxing up all of Jayne's personal effects and having Thomas take them to the lair. As a result we were being moved into a guest room for the rest of our stay. I'd also asked Letty for a list of bed, bath, and kitchen linens, as I wanted to get the next shopping trip out of the way as soon as possible.

We'd told Letty over lunch in the kitchen, what had happened at Williams-Sonoma, which had left Letty and Doris in stitches of laughter. The elderly women tried to reassure me that the end was in sight, as after the big linen shop, there was only some minor furniture shopping, and the bride's trousseaux would be complete.

This time I insisted that Doris and Letty come along as well. They could leave Duncan and Gerald to fend for themselves, and spend the afternoon corralling my 3'9" shopaholic instead.

Once they stopped laughing at my horror of my wife's spending, they agreed, however Duncan and Gerald said they'd like to come into town as well, and would meet us when we were ready to head back to the estate. The men were planning to do some shopping of their own they said, and maybe get a beer and a meal in a place Gerald liked.

000

We decided to meet Jayne in town, so I'd texted her to get her to change at the lair, and meet us there.

We picked her and her father up, before braving the terrors of _Schweitzer Linen_. I'm pretty sure this time was worse, but only by the sheer volume of stuff Letty and Jayne insisted we needed. Everything was going to be monogrammed with the clan crest, so we didn't have to lug it back to the lair that night.

The only highlights I could see, were the _100% Silk Fleece Cocoon Blankets_ , which were insanely soft; and the cashmere soft _Bamboo towels_ , which I insisted we get in dark shadow colour (we are a household of ninjas after all).

We'd settled on the _Pisa design_ table linen in the end, after I'd had to mediate between Jayne and Doris over the nicest design. I knew that it was unlikely most of this would ever see the light of day, as we're a wipe the table kind of family, but I humoured them as best I could.

000

Once everything was paid for we went out for dinner at my favourite Italian restaurant, I'd never eaten in before, but it was a great experience. The ladies appreciated it, and Jayne didn't complain at having to eat the gnocchi I'd pre-ordered for her. I'd called ahead to let the owner know we were coming, so he'd been able to make a special vegan meal for Jayne.

I let most of the conversation go over my head, but was quietly horrified when Doris and Letty started talking about making sure Jayne had a baby layette. My father-in-law and I had looked at each other in terror, when that was mentioned, both understanding the difficulties Jayne would face if we ever decided to procreate.

While I'd love to be a father in the future, I would be terrified of Jayne being hurt or dying if she tried to carry my child. There are plenty of unwanted babies, we could adopt in the future if we needed to.

At the moment I'm still responsible for Nobody's boys, so I'd like to wait until Nobody is back at full strength before I contemplate parenthood. That and the fact that Jayne is only sixteen. I'm not planning on starting a family with her until she finishes college at the earliest.

000

 **Jayne's POV**

Daddy and Donnie are so funny. They were exchanging terrified looks when Letty mentioned the baby layette. I don't have the heart to tell them I'm already pregnant.

I'm planning to wait until Donnie mentions it, yes I know I've been taking unnecessary risks, but the doctors long ago told me my chances of carrying a baby full term are minor, so what will be will be. Besides, I only found out on Wednesday, after my courses failed to arrive on time. I started feeling off around the time of Donnie's birthday, so I'm due around December I think. Of course since Donnie was originally a turtle, I could give birth as soon as August, so I want to be ready whatever happens.

Letty and I continue our discussion, and she offers to take me without my husband, which causes a yelp of protest coming from his direction.

"Donnie, I can go layette shopping without you. I really should have organised this before we even met you know." I told him, smiling at his terrified face.

"Jayne, why do you need it?" Donnie stuttered, looking desperately at my father.

"Because sometime between August and the end of December I will be presenting you with your first child. I'm around two weeks pregnant." I sigh, as I really hadn't wanted him to find out just yet.

"Pregnant!" Donnie gasped, before suddenly fainting dead out.

"Pregnant?" Daddy murmured, as he tried to bring Donnie around.

Eventually we got Donnie up, and back in his seat. He was silent for the rest of dinner and staring into space. I paid for the meal, with my new joint credit card, and we manoeuvred Donnie into the car, so we could take Daddy back to the lair.

000

We arrived to a scene of chaos. According to Courtney, Leo had gotten a college girl pregnant last year, and now had a three-month-old son by her. Master Splinter was thrashing Leo with his staff and his tail in a blind fury, before his wife was finally able to pull him away.

Leo's kids were crying, and came running to Donnie when we arrived. Donnie was still catatonic, so I asked them if they would like to stay the night at the estate away from all the drama. The boys quickly agreed, and I handed them over to Doris and Letty to get some clothes for the sleepover.

Karai and Master Splinter agreed that Leo should be sent to the Ha'shi, so that's where he went. I told Karai of my plans. I also told her what happened with Donnie. She congratulated me, and thanked me for taking the children out of the situation until she and Leo had time to process the new situation.

I told her not to hurt him too much, as it would have happened before they got together. She gave me a weak smile at that, and said she would try.

We all left for the estate after that, collecting Duncan and Gerald along the way. I explained the events, and had got soundly scolded by Duncan, for doing my ninjutsu, when I knew I was pregnant. Donnie was finally showing signs of returning to the living, so we got the boys settled, then went to bed.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I felt like a zombie after I found out my wife was pregnant. I'd been extremely careful to avoid this exact situation, but I'd failed.

I wonder if I'll be joining Leo in the Ha'shi for this, but I suppose since I actually married Jayne, I'll probably avoid that. I think Sensei was madder that Leo didn't step up and stop that situation happening in the first place. I mean he had gone with Mikey, to prevent Mikey doing something stupid like that, in the first place.

I watch, slightly detached, as Jaynie settles Leo's pre-schoolers into bed. I remembered to mention to Letty about Yoshi's bedwetting, so his bed has a plastic cover, and he's wearing 'dry-nites' to prevent accidents.

I'm still reeling from the news of my impending parenthood, so I just hold Jayne gently when we climb into the bed, and hold her as we settle down for the night.

000

 **Friday 17 April**

000

 **Jayne's POV**

I'm up early this morning to check on the boys, and take them for training. I collect Donnie along the way, so that he can help, and he's a bit better this morning.

We go through _Tantōjutsu_ kata, before we settle down to meditate for a little while until breakfast is announced. Needless to say, Duncan is watching me to make sure I don't over-extend myself this morning.

I've been told by Letty, under no circumstances is my veganism being tolerated until after I have my baby, so this morning's breakfast is slathered in animal products. I've compromised though with Doris, that wherever possible I would prefer to keep as much of my vegan diet as possible, but I'll humour her carnivorous habits for the duration of the pregnancy.

This morning's breakfast is fruit salad, yogurt, and waffles. I'm grateful at not having to eat meat this morning, so I eat my breakfast silently, and the children and I leave for our respective schools for the day.

000

 **Yoshi's POV**

Auntie Jayne let us visit her Otōsan's house last night, and it's really big. I got to sleep in a really big soft bed, but I had to wear I special diaper, in case I wet the bed. I didn't which made me really happy.

We did our training in a really pretty dōjō, and then we had waffles for breakfast. My auntie and uncle are going to have a baby cousin, so I'm going to teach my baby cousin ninjutsu, so he can catch up with Jay and me.

000

 **Jay's POV**

Auntie Jayne's old house is like her and Uncle Donnie's bedroom, but an entire house. It's really cool, and I hope we can visit again later. It reminds me of the Auckland Domain, but where the museum is, is where _Kaumātua_ Reynolds's house is.

We do training in a really big room with lots of mirrors and fancy decorations. The old Scotty guy, tells me it's called a ballroom.

We have a huge feed of waffles and fruit and stuff after training, before we have to go home to the breakroom for the day.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I do feel better after my sleep, but I'm aware that Jayne has no intention of changing her routine unless forced, so I make sure I get up when she does, so that I can supervise her training. Our baby has enough against him or her, without a careless mother to add to the mix.

I'm glad I got all that obstetric equipment now, as it looks like I'll be needing it.

We get through breakfast, and I'm privately amused as Jayne eats the yogurt. I know she's hating every minute of it, but the family servants have insisted that she change her diet for the sake of the baby.

Jayne's an expert on turtles, and she knows that we're omnivores, so she's altering her diet for the duration of the pregnancy.

She heads off to school, and I accompany her, so that I can speak to the headmaster about her condition.

000

She's embarrassed by my going with her, but the headmaster is grateful, and makes the necessary arrangements.

I grab some more supplies in town, before heading back to the estate to finish the security system with Daniel.

000

After the new system is completed and tested, I call home to get an update of the situation with Leo, and advise them of my own situation. Okāsan is delighted, but says Sensei is grumpy today.

She tells me not to worry about the baby furniture as Raph will sort that out, we only need to get the clothes, bedding, baby supplies, and playthings for the baby. I'm happy to hear that, and tell her I've secured the Reynolds's property, which will enable to family to rest easy at the judge's safety.

I also suggest that Daniel and Thomas be included in future training sessions, as they need to upskill if they are to protect the judge from further assassination attempts.

My suggestion is well received, and I'm able to tell Danny and Tom the great news. We head back into town to collect Jayne for another shopping marathon, with everyone in tow of course.

000

 **Jayne's POV**

Donnie looks more upbeat when he collects me to go layette shopping. He's already dropped Duncan and Gerald off, and we're ready to head to _Babesta_.

000

The store is exciting, and Donnie immediately gives Letty and me the list for the baby clothes and bedding. He's going to look for strollers, any furniture we need, and any other little bits with Doris.

We are swamped with options for snaptees, and rompers, and I just decide to let Letty choose. I do find a cookie monster snaptee, which I get, thinking I should try to find a grown up version for Donnie as well. I grab half a dozen retro robot snaptees as well, knowing that Donnie will probably get a kick out of it.

Letty grabs armfuls of Layette Footies, and plain snaptees and rompers for the baby. We get sweatshirts, jackets, pants, dresses, rainwear, hats, socks, mittens. I also insist on a couple of _7AM Enfant Doudoune Buntings_ _with matching booties, hat, and mittens_ for the baby on cold nights.

I see an offering for the Tee of the month club, so I sign up for it so that baby can have designer threads every month for the first twelve months of their life.

In the footwear section I find a cute pair of Dr Marten's, so I get a couple of pairs in each size. I also pick up a couple of sets of _Native Jimmy Boots_ , two pairs in each size and colour. The _Chauchas Bubble Gum Tree Booties_ , complete my footwear selections, and I get six pairs in each size, and these will be the baby's house shoes. I like the idea of them being recycled luxury car upholstery.

Letty and I get everything on the list, and meet up with the others near the checkout.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

It's as terrifying as I expect, and Doris keeps patting me like she thinks I'm going to bolt or faint. We start with the Strollers.

I settle for a _2015 Bugaboo Donkey Stroller_ with all the possible accessories. It can convert for babies, toddlers, or one of each. It also has a twin's option, which is a possibility as I'm a twin myself. There are so many accessories, it's like buying a car. I make sure that I have raincovers, carseat converters, rough terrain wheels, footmuffs, a _Comfort Transport Bag_ , seatliners, sun canopies, a Universal Wheeled Board for taking an extra kid (probably Jay), a couple of stands, and some organisers. I get both plain black and a snazzy Andy Warhol set of covers, with 'flowers in red on black'.

Our next item to find is mattresses. I pick up four _Naturepedic Organic Classic Crib Mattresses_ , figuring, that we will eventually need the others so I might as well get a couple of spare ones. I also get four _Naturepedic Organic Changing Pads_ , with eight spare changing pad covers.

I text Raph the details so he can start thinking about it, when he texts back that he's pretty sure April's pregnant as well. It sounds like we're going to have a mutant turtle baby boom on our hands. Hopefully, they breed true to their mother's, as we turtles can breed up to ten eggs at a time. It's a scary thought I hope I never have to face.

Carseat's are next on my list, and I'm glad that these are better looking that some of the other offerings at the store. After some questions, and reading the various offerings I settle with, four _Maxi Cosi Pria 70 With Tiny Fit_. These won't require storing extra seats for when the clan's kids get older as its suitable from newborn to kindergarten age.

I let Doris take control as we pick up sippy cups, toddler fork and spoon sets, baby plates, teething and bath toys, potty's, toilet training kits, and diaper pails.

I do add a couple of _Skip Hop Bento mealtime kits_ , and some travel spoons, as I can see myself stuck minding baby when we're out and about. I'm delighted to add couple of _Bloom Fresco Chrome Highchair - Silver Base_ _with purple covers_ to our collection as well, as they look very high tech cool. I'll put one in my workshop and one in the dining area (unless we have twins of course).

I also find myself a diaper bag I can live with. I'm not walking around with one of those girly floral diaper bags, ever! I manage to get a _Skip Hop Via Messenger Bag_ in a nice skin tone green. I pick up a _Skip Hop Duo Signature Diaper Bag in Heather Gray,_ for Jaynie as well.

We head to the toys section, and I'm amused to see the number of knit toys. I tell Doris not to bother with them, as Raph can knit anything we need with far more skill. After browsing for a little while I decide to leave toy shopping for another day.

We head for the checkout, and meet up with the others.

000

We decide to grab a meal in a place Jayne likes, so everyone had Vegan tonight.

Doris seems surprised that Vegan food can be filling and nutritious, as well as tasty, so Jayne is all smiles by the end of the evening when we head back to the estate.

I was amused by how intently Doris studied the menu. Tom had rolled his eyes at his mother's antics, whispering that we'd be eating vegan for days now, while his mother tried to recreate the dishes she'd seen.

000

I was grateful to head to bed tonight, knowing tomorrow, I'd be heading to Honeywell, to see what havoc Raph has been wrecking on its citizens.

000

 **Saturday 18 April**

000

 **Jayne's POV**

I was treated to a perfectly tasty vegan breakfast this morning. After years of fighting Doris over my eating habits, she's finally decided to start preparing vegan food. All it took was a meal at a vegan restaurant. I'd have done it years ago, if I'd known.

We headed home to the lair after breakfast, as we were going to Honeywell this afternoon. Letty had all the baby things sent ahead with Daniel, so all we needed to do was set up Rub and Dub, check for a clan update, then head to the AGM, before taking a four-hour journey to Honeywell.

I was grateful that the NYTBA AGM was early as I would do the official business and excuse myself to head off to Honeywell.

Everything went to plan, and we were on the road by lunchtime. Donnie was driving, as I no longer have a driver.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I was glad to be on the road at noon. We'd gotten through a whole bunch of stuff this morning, and all I wanted to do was get to Honeywell, get these properties inspected, and get back home.

We got there at 4:00pm, and checked into a motel.

I called Raph's manager Carl, and got a tour of the store, mill, and the farm property. I picked up all the relevant details, and took the necessary measurements etc, before getting directions to the Fuller's house.

I'd got Jayne to call ahead for me, and they'd invited us for dinner. We arrived, and I had a chat to Jonas Fuller about my findings today. His wife Josie had put on a sizable roast, which Jayne ate silently, using her ninjutsu to sneak most of the meat onto my plate.

After dinner, I got one of the carseats we'd brought yesterday as a gift for Zach. Leia thanked us, and we both got a chance to hold our new nephew. He definitely had Leo's eyes, but otherwise looked much like a baby version of Jonas.

We headed back to the motel, and cuddled up on the uncomfortably short bed for the night.

000

 **Sunday 19 April**

000

 **Jayne's POV**

We woke very early, and headed back home. I slept most of the way, as I'd felt a bit seedy last night. Little Zach had been cute, and Leia had been a wealth of knowledge. I'm too scared to ask Karai what it's like having a Hamato baby, so Leia's words were soothing. We'd swapped facebook details, and cell numbers, so I'd keep in touch with her over my pregnancy.

We were home by ten o'clock, and I had the daunting task of sorting all my purchases out.

* * *

 **  
A/N:** The town of Honeywell is a fictitious town I made up, so any resemblances are pure coincidence. It is about four hours out of New York City in New York State.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

* * *

000

 **The Reynolds' Estate household Servants  
**

Gerald Carpenter (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Groundsman  
Mrs Doris Carpenter (64 years) - Gerald's wife - Reynolds' family servant - Cook  
Thomas Carpenter (38 years) - Gerald and Doris's son - Reynolds' family servant - Jayne's driver

Duncan Mac Boyce (57 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Butler

Mrs Charlette "Letty" Thompson (67 years) - Reynolds' family servant - Housekeeper  
Daniel Thompson (26 years) - Letty's son - Reynolds' family servant - Crystal's driver

000

* * *

 **Here's a copy of the message I left on the Eliminators Forum. I suspect they may delete the original so I made a copy:**

 _"This is just a piece of helpful advice. If you want writers to change their hard work here are some rules you should consider following._

 _1\. Read their work fully. People don't care what you say, until they know that you care enough to read their work._

 _2\. Don't cut and paste the 'rules' without a personally written explanation, this causes even most civilised people to be offended._

 _3\. Do give specific examples of where the problems are, and how you believe they could change it, while still remaining true to the story they are trying to write. A paragraph, chapter reference is very helpful._

 _4\. Don't be arrogant. It prevents the person you are trying to communicate with from listening to your message._

 _5\. Don't cyber-bully. Writer's are a sensitive bunch, and not everyone on this site is from a stable background. What you see as eliminating rule-breakers, might actually result in you eliminating the person in real life if they commit suicide because of your actions. Your words can kill (literally)._

 _6\. Personalise your reviews. Show that you have read the writer's work, so they know you are serious in trying to help them. If this is too much effort for you, then you don't have time to review their story. Simple._

 _I hope this is helpful. I've tried to follow my own rules here. A review from one of your members caused me a great deal of despair, after your reviewer refused to tell me where I had gone wrong, only continuing to 'cut and paste' bits of the rules at me mindlessly. I make an effort to obey the rules, but I did not appreciate the arrogant manner in which your member alerted me to the error, or the being added to some 'name and shame' list. I felt it was juvenile, and not consistent with the behaviour expected in a site such as this."_

* * *

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.

 **Maori Translations:**

"Kaumātua" (means Elder, and is a term of respect when addressing older men)


End file.
